Of Charters, Lunch, and Love Affairs
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: Canada just got his constitution amended, but America has something to say about the content. No pairing, human names, innuendo, swearing.


**Authors Commentary:** I'm procrastinating. *shot*

**Characters:** Canada, France, America, England

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Swearing, innuendo, human names

**Dedication:** To my lovely Selene-chan. You rock honey! Props to you!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the prompt for this (dammit).

Matthew smiled. He was so happy! He was now a grown nation; he even had the documents to prove it! He looked down at the replica of The Charter of Rights and Freedoms and smiled again.

"_I gotta go show Alfred!"_ he thought excitedly, running off to find his older brother.

After running around for a few minutes, he spotted the familiar bomber's jacket and blond cowlick. "Alfred!" he called, "Hey, Al!"

The American whipped around, trying to locate the source of the voice. HIs eyes almost skimmed right over Matthew, but he caught himself at the last second. Alfred's face split into an ear-to-ear grin.

"Mattie!" He said, "How ya been, kiddo?"

Matt pouted, "I'm not a kid! I'm completely independent now!"

Al was taken aback, "Really? I thought Arthur still had a claim on you?"

Matthew beamed, "Not any more! I just got my constitution amended. So now I'm officially equal in status to you and Arthur." he held out his paper, "See?"

The personification of The United States of America took the offered paper, "Cool." then he grinned again, "This means I can invite you out for drinks and Arthur can't do squat about it!"

The newly independent country of Canada laughed, "It's not like you cared before."

"_Matthieu_!" the two young countries turned to see the personification of the _République française_ walking toward them. When he reached the two he wrapped his arms around Matthew, "_Je suis tellement fière de toi_!" he exclaimed.

Matthew smiled, "_Merci, Papa_." he said, hugging Francis tight. He squeaked a bit when Francis groped him.

"Bloody frog, he's been an adult for a few hours and you're already molesting him?" came the grumbling voice of the representation of Great Britain from behind the group, "You sodding pervert."

Francis smiled, "Aw, _Angleterre_, are you jealous?" he cooed, to which Arthur promptly bristled.

"I am not! I'm trying to save my son from being molested at the hands of someone who shouldn't be molesting him! You're his other father! Your love should be parental! Parental!" Arthur growled.

Francis laughed, "So you **are** jealous."

Arthur growled, but instead of launching another 100 Years War, he turned to Matthew, "Come on. I'm taking you out to lunch. For celebratory customs."

Matthew laughed. Fifteen minutes later, Matthew, Arthur, Francis, and Alfred (the latter two at Matthew's insistence) were all seated at a nice french restaurant (at Francis and Matthew's pleading) in downtown Ottawa. The rambunctious, odd, dysfunctional family was soon engrossed in conversation, much of it centered on what Matthew was going to do now that he was a 'legal adult', and where Canada was going to go from here.

"Hey Mattie." Alfred asked as they finished their meals, "How come you've got such a big section on the French language in your new charter?"

"Eh?" Matthew looked a little confused.

"Well, you've got a huge section on the French language and a much smaller amount on human rights." Alfred pointed out.

Matthew though about it for a moment, "Well . . . I don't know! It just turned out that way!"

Alfred sniggered, "The way you went on and on about it; it's like you have this big love affair with France!"

At that moment, a lot of things happened at once. Arthur spewed the tea he was currently enjoying all over the table. Francis choked on his wine. Matthew turned several shades of bright red. Alfred, after realizing what he said, burst into peals of laughter.

"What the hell!?" Arthur cried, reaching over to attempt to strangle the hysteric American, "What on earth are you implying!?"

Francis (after recovering from his coughing fit) slung an arm around Matthew's shoulder, "So," he said, "_Une histoire d'amour avec la France_,_ hm_?"

Matthew didn't know weather he wanted to laugh, disappear, or deck someone in the face.

**Author Commentary:** Eehee, this one was based around a comment my Socials 11 teacher made.

Mr.L: We have this huge section on the French language in Canada and such a small section on human rights. It's like this big love affair with France.

Me: . . . _**OMG**__. Do. Not. __**Laugh**__!_

And so that's how it went. My best friend in the world encouraged me to write a story on it. If I did, she would watch Hetalia just so she could read this and understand what was going on. I love her, she's so cool like that. Hang in there sweetie!

**Translations:** (they suck dick, but I still use them. Blah)

République française; Republic of France

Je suis tellement fière de toi!; I'm so proud of you!

Merci, Papa.; Thank you, Papa.

Angleterre; England

Une histoire d'amour avec la France, hm?; A love affair with France, hm?


End file.
